Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{5} \times 4\dfrac{1}{3} $
$ = \dfrac{13}{5} \times \dfrac{13}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{13 \times 13}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{169}{15}$ $ = 11 \dfrac{4}{15}$